X-Men: Singularity
by ragePANDA
Summary: After the disaster of the cure, a new threat has made itself aware, and its closer to home then any could have imagined. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, those belong to marvel. they are used in my story and that is all.


**X-Men: Singularity**

_**By: Bilal Farooq**_

**Characters:**

Kitty Pryde – Narrator

Xavier – Professor Xavier

Logan – Wolverine

James – Warpath

Ourora – Storm

Kurt – Nightcrawler

Bobby – Iceman

Jean – Phoenix

Scott – Cyclops

Megan – Pixie

Jubilation – Jubilee

Angelica – Firestar

The gathering to commemorate the birth of new continent: a place devoted to mutants, a place where we could be ourselves, a sanctuary for us all. Xavier gave a heartfelt speech about a new era, our safety and a more peaceful time and blah blah blah, you know how it goes. For a moment we all believed it; we had earned ourselves a moment in paradise and that's when everything went wrong, as usual.

Xavier had called the senior teams in for a celebratory meeting and to unveil the new Cerebro. As far as I could tell everyone was there, we were having a good time, no one particularly looking for danger, I guess what I mean to say is we all had our guards down. Xavier was telling us all about the new bells and whistles on his new toy: the new safety features, the expanded range, the artificial intelligence upgrade and the weaponization of the whole thing, like it wasn't a weapon before. We all raised our glasses for a toast, but really to stop Xavier from going on about the whole thing especially before Hank could join him and that's when it happened. I still remember it clearly; the clink of our glasses and then the blinding flash. The new and armed Cerebro, sensing the intrusion of an unwelcome member locked itself down. The door slid to a lock and there we all were ready to attack, it had become second nature to us. We all stood in a circle around Xavier. It was the gasp of Xavier let out that made is all turn to face the inside of the circle only to see a figure, a shadow jumped over us and lands on the monitor.

That was the first time we met him, but it wouldn't be the last he was sure of that. He was just a teenager and he was out of breath, sweat running down his face. The cloak he had on was burned and the edges still had embers glowing on them. He was covered in soot and had a metal chest piece on, it looked like a time jumper but more advanced and yet very homemade. From what I could tell it was probably his first time jump and he was lucky to have gotten here in one piece or what little pieces were left. Out of Nowhere the time device started to glow, the power source was unstable. He clawed at the straps trying to get it off but the beeping became faster and then bang, it exploded. The blast knocked the boy out. He fell backwards towards the cavernous bottom of Cerebro. Logan (Wolverine) yelled at blink to open a portal and Logan jumped through it and catches the boy, but because the new safety mode is active the powers of mutants get mixed up. So Logan was able to reach the boy but blink couldn't open a portal back. Kurt (Nightcrawler) jumps of the ledge and flies towards the two falling and grabs hold. In the blink of an eye they all appeared back on the platform.

"Sorry, Logan" says blink. Logan raises a thumbs-up and then moves the boy off of himself. The others gather around to get a better look at the intruder, as Xavier notifies Cerebro to disengage. Xavier ushers us out of the way, so he could examine who the boy was for himself. As soon as he lays his hands on singularities head, boney claws extrude from between his fingers, like Logan. The boy was still unconscious but we all took a step back. Xavier told Jean to raise him up and hold him still. Xavier was about to put his hands on him again when Logan stopped him.

"Hey prof, do ya really think that's a great idea, I mean you saw what just happened we don't know what'll happen next" Logan exclaimed.

"Logan, I believe he may be a threat to us now or he may not be. This is the only way to find out." Xavier continued to place his hands on the boys head and at the exact moment his eyes opened and he teleported, like Kurt, hit a wall and was about to hit the floor when he stopped and floated a couple of inches off the ground, his eyes completely black like Jean's when she uses her powers. Jubilee and Bobby manages to capture him in a plasma form, but it doesn't take him long to absorb their abilities and deactivate them. He jumped and landed by the control monitor again. He stood there, hands up and facing us and ready to attack; he was out of breath again. Everyone is still and taking everything that just happened when he began to speak and that's when we realized that our paradise was a long ways away.

"My name is Adam Marie" he said calmly, trying to catch his breath. " look I know all of you are assessing me, but please just give me chance to explain my side of things." and all of a sudden he was in our heads, everyone gasped, "don't worry" he whispered, reassuring us that he wasn't here to harm us but warn us. All these powers, I didn't like it, there was no way in hell I was getting anywhere near him. Who was this kid; what was he here to warn us about. He looked at me, I took a step back and he said aloud "watch and see for yourself". He smiled and picked up the helmet and put it on.

He walked over to Jean "sorry, I'm going to need to borrow some more if you don't mind" he said extending his hand. Jean reached out and touched his hand hesitantly. Both Logan and Scott (Cyclops) looked at each other with suspicion. Jean gasped and then a glow traveled down Jean's arm, through her hand and into Adam. He exhaled a sigh of relief, letting go of Jean's hand and walk back to the monitor. He turned around and raised his hands and Cerebro burst open; the panels and wiring started rearranging themselves, making new connections. Xavier looked at Hank. "What's he doing, Hank" Xavier asked. "He's improving it," hank replied inquisitively, "leaps beyond anything I could have thought of" hank said as his gaze became wider and wider.

He lowered his hand and took the helmet off. Cerebro came to a halting stop, like nothing had happened. He turned around and started walking off the platform. Just when we thought he was going to fall again, he began walking. He stopped in the center and closed his eyes. Cerebro came online to a steady hum. Then out of nowhere everything around us disappeared: the platform, the door, the wall, everything was gone. We were surrounded, floating in complete darkness. Softly like a whisper Adam began to speak telepathically.

"Don't be afraid, I just made a couple of adjustments so that I could explain everything more easily. Cerebro now has the capability of projecting my memories and knowledge for you to see. So shall I start from the beginning?" He said looking at me. Why was he looking at me? He took a deep breath in and began "It will happen a week from now, the end; the apocalypse, whatever you want to call it. Only one thing is certain; most if not all life on earth will be wiped out in a single moment, a singularity." He Paused. "Professor, if you would please, do you believe everyone is here and accounted for. Can you sense that everyone who should be in this room is actually here? Is everyone who is supposed to be here, here?" He waited for Xavier's reply.

"Yes, I have checked myself. Every mutant I know of is here." Xavier claimed. "Everyone who is meant to be in this room is here, with the exception of you!"

"Please professor, check again. They may have slipped past you; concentrate, think." Adam urged. The professor closed his eyes and searched. Then all of a sudden he opened his eyes and looked over at Logan. He began to look around trying to find the missing person. I looked around, along with the rest; trying to see if I could find who was missing.

"Yes, you are correct there is one. That is not here." Adam spoke again and then paused he opened his eyes, which were completely white and then all of a sudden a projection of Rogue was walking towards us. "My mother, Rogue." Everyone turned their heads and stared at the kid.

"What the hell are you talking about, Rogue isn't pregnant. For god's sake, what are we even listening to this kid. For all we know he could be spewing lies, distracting us. Why should we believe you; I've had enough." Logan jumped to attack Adam. Adam raised a hand and stopped Logan mid-air.

"I am not lying" Adam yelled and then hunched over coughing into his sleeve. There was blood; I could see it where he had coughed. Something was wrong and now that I thin k about it, he was sweating more as well. "As we speak Rogue is on the run; hiding, trying to escape a fate she doesn't know of" he sighed. "I'm just trying to 'cough' help my mother and everyone else"

"That's not possible, I just saw her the other day. She was fine, completely fine" claimed Bobby, shaking his head.

"Are you sure? Should I continue or are there any more questions without proper context" no one spoke.

"Ok than. I am the child that rouge is carrying. I am also the first mutation of the human DNA since the X-gene." He looked around at us with those creepy white eyes "Why rogue, yes well that's was my question for the longest time too; why my mother, why her of all people. But you have to agree that it kind of makes perfect sense. Rogues ever changing mutation or ability is the perfect host for the x-gene to, itself, mutate. Her ability to absorb as many powers as she would like..."

"That's not true," yelled bobby, "Rogue has a limit on the number of powers she can hold and for how long. We all know that"

Adam grunted annoyed by the interruption "Should I tell them, professor, or would you like to." Adam answered

"Very well, under the circumstances, I guess it's no longer worth keeping hidden. I am sure everyone here remembers the aftermath of the cure. It was after the creation and implementation of the mutant cure. As we learned the cure was actually a method by which the government wanted to gain control over us. Well in Rogue's case it, purposefully, had a different effect. We know they had been looking for someone like her; she was always a very gifted and special. Though I didn't know it the first time I met her; her potential could rival my own or even Jean's. But, I, then learned that she didn't know how to access it so I thought it wouldn't be a problem, but the cure changed that. It opened the gate, it allowed her full potential to come out and that's what we saw. There is a reason why everyone is drawn to her, it is part of her ability; it calls out to mutations, to life; like a siren. After the events of rogue's outburst, I took precautions. I added mental locks, like I did with Jean, to keep her safe and to keep everyone safe"

"You did what! Were you out of your mind, Xavier? How could you have done that" screamed Logan. "After you knew what it did to Jean, you were sentencing Rogue to the same fate"

"I had no choice, Logan. If I didn't do it, she could have killed every last one us, she nearly did. You saw what she was capable of. What else would you have had me do, kill her there on the spot?" Xavier said frustrated. I could see what the professor was trying to do, he was just trying to keep everyone safe, including her.

"Still professor, the risks, what if Rogue ends up like that. That'll be on you, you'll be the one to blame." Logan fought back.

"Don't you think I know that Logan" Xavier whispered. "I remember, too"

"Logan back off, ok. Can we just…" Ourora (Storm) cut in.

"And…" Logan cut in looking back at Adam "…how can she be pregnant. The smallest touch from her and you are knocked out. She holds on to long and you're dead. So tell me how it is even remotely possible that she could be pregnant. It's just another reason why I don't buy any of this." Logan stood there with his arms crossed. Everyone starts to argue and speculate.

"I don't have a father." Adam whispered under all the arguing. "The child, I, was born completely of rogue. In a way the x gene is my father." Adam said, while all of us looked at each other in confusion.

"Wait! Hold up, are you trying to tell me that Rogue somehow got pregnant by herself. Stop trying to pull some biblical crap on us. If you don't start explaining what the hell is actually going on, you won't be able to stop me next time" Logan screamed back, getting more and more agitated.

"what do you think it is that I am trying to do" Adam growled back. "It is possible; the x gene is strong, it's a fighter it always finds a way. The moment they injected my mother with the cure, it changed the makeup of the x gene and sent it into fight mode. That's exactly what happened; it fought back, in many of the cases, and won; but in my mother case, it mutated her entire DNA. Since it couldn't find a way to counter against the cure, it forcefully created a host that it could use to adapt itself to the cure. But that's not important, what I need to warn you about isn't with how or why it happened but what will happen after the moment I am born." Adam stopped. I think he could sense we needed sometime to process the ridiculously overwhelming information.

"Professor, is it possible. Can something like this even happen" Ourora asked.

"It isn't entirely impossible. Rouge was effected by the cure differently than everyone else. We know that Worthington Labs didn't give Rogue the same serum as everyone else" said Xavier. "So, We can't know for sure what it did until I see rouge. Bobby get a team together to go and…"

"Sorry professor, I can't let anyone leave until I have delivered my message." Adam spoke.

"At least let some of us go and try to find her, Adam" Xavier tried to reason with Adam. But Adam stated that we all needed to hear what he had to say.

Adam waved his arms and thousands of images appeared in front of us, like a database. "These are memories I've scavenged together from survivors, electronics and anything else I could find." Adam pointed towards a cluster of images and they started to move. "That is all I know; there is a single moment that will change the fate of everything. That moment will occur in one month from tomorrow. Right before my mother goes into labour an energy signature will shoot into the sky. It will pulse creating a wave of energy and continue pulsing, each wave covering further and further of a distance, until nearly every living thing on this planet is dead. The signature will have a central point, rogue. I imagine you already know what's it's doing, don't you professor." Adam looks over at us, every one of us has a look of horror and shock on our faces as we watched the end of the world occur. "That energy signature is basically an amplifier for rogue's ability. The mutation that's occurring inside her, inside me I guess, needs a large quantity of energy to complete itself and like I said before, it will do anything to find a way to survive. That thing will draw out the life force, the mutations and anything else it can find from everything and force them into rogue. That split second, that moment right before the signature is released, is the only chance we have of killing me, after I'm born there will be nothing left. Those who survived will eventually die out too.

"Wait that means…you can't possibly mean that we have to kill rogue." I asked. Adam stopped, dropping his head in despair.

"Not a chance" yelled Bobby.

"I won't allow it" growled Logan. "You do understand what you are asking us to do"

"My life is not worth saving" Adam cut in.

"I wasn't talking about you. The hell with you, there is no way I'm letting anyone kill rouge, you got that" Logan screamed

"Rogue will die no matter what. My birth will kill her; she won't be able to contain the access energy within her. And if any of you ever loved her, you'll kill her now rather than hear her suffer." As Adam spoke a scream resonated though the darkness. Adam swung his hands closed and it stopped. It was rogue, that bone chilling scream, that made all of us cover our ears and cringe.

Adam drifted back to the platform. He picked up the helmet and walked it over to the professor and told him to try and locate her.

"Wait a minute" yelled Logan. We have a month. We can still figure out a way to save her. We can't just give up and kill her, are you crazy, we haven't even looked for her or for a different solution" Logan claimed. "I'm leaving to find her and I'm not coming back until I find her. Professor you got a location"

"No it's the exact opposite, Logan. I can't…it's like she's completely vanished." Xavier said puzzled,

"I did try, I tried my entire life to find a way out of this Logan, I promised I wouldn't come back to warn anyone unless I had found a way" Adam claimed "but I couldn't; there was nothing in the future that could help her" Adam confessed. "And as for her location, I don't know where she is either, it's using something very strong to block anyone trying to find her. All I do know is where she will end up."

"Where is she headed" Xavier asked before Logan had the chance to scream again.

"Somewhere close by. Somewhere she can reach without causing too much attention to herself. Cape Tiesos, Cape of truth, but I think today it is known as Cape of Good Hope." Adam said.

"Cape of Good Hope!?" Logan exclaimed. "Great we'll go and wait for her there and try to find a way around all of this; while half of us look through all the possible way to get there to see if we can find her."

"Why the Cape of Good Hope." Xavier asked "What's there."

"It's not what's there right now, as far as my mother know nothing is there." Adam claimed "for me it's what will be there. After the whole thing happens, sometime in the future, a statue of my mother stands there taller than the statue of liberty. No one knows how it got there or who built it; all it reads is "The statue of Anna Marie: Rogue, my love, my lost and my only one""

It's been a couple of days since Adam arrived now. He managed to, finally, explain to us why he was able to produce some of the powers of others mutants.

"The life force taken in by Rogue was transferred into me so I can muster up many of the abilities that may belong to others, but many of them have disappeared because of the time jump for some reason. That's why I needed to touch Jean again; to burrow her mutation signature and now its embedded into my mutation code once again; so I can use it freely again. It is primarily the same as my mother abilities, except a single contact gives me the ability of the person" Adam explained.

He told us there was a down side to his mutation though. Over use or simultaneous uses of too many mutations could kill him, like a battery overheating. And that each he has to use a mutation it takes a toll on him, physically. I could see it, he was weaker then when he arrived and was constantly running out of breath. It was probably because the amount of energy that was needed to bond the mutation, for him to get better he would need to do that all over again. Adam looked me in the eyes and nodded, assuring me that my theory was correct. I asked him if he was dying, he nodded.

We had been looking for Rogue nonstop. As soon as we thought we were getting close, she would slip out from right underneath us. The search had led us nowhere. We were no closer to finding her than we were to finding an alternative to having to kill her. It was taking a toll on all of us. Everyone was aggravated, at themselves and at Rogue. Why would she run away? Maybe we could help her, there were too many unanswered question in everyone's heads. Adam wasn't doing any better either; he was putting on a strong front, but I knew it was catching up to him. Would he be able to make it till the very end, I wasn't sure. All I knew was he wasn't about to give up now.

I was on the second team that left to search for rogue. We were going to take the northern route, through Canada and Greenland and then switch with another team in Europe. I was leading the team with James, Bobby, Megan (pixie) and Jubilation (Jubilee) and Angelica (Firestar). We were on her trail through Canada. Rogue had stopped at Laughlin City and we almost caught her there, but at the last minute she slipped away. Something she had been doing recently. We were in Geneva when we got lucky; we caught her off guard, but we were also caught off guard. She was staying in an abandoned house in the middle of the city. It was our second day searching the city, when we crossed paths as she was leaving. This was the first time we had gotten anywhere this close to her since we started. It was six against one, but we were the ones suffering. We called for backup but by the time anyone reached us, she had already left. Megan and Angelica were injured badly. James, bobby, Jubilation and I went back to base to report what we went through and to inform Xavier of anything that could help with finding a solution.

All we could rely on now was Rogue showing up at Cape Tiesos. It was our last shot.

The stress of the situation was taking a toll on all of us. I think it was Logan who was affected the most. He had been growling down Hank's and Xavier's, back and forth, trying to find a way to save her. But without her actually being here and without examining what was actually happening to her there was no way hank or Xavier could do anything. Logan and the others didn't sleep much these days. They were always on high alert and it was getting to them.

"Why is she running?" Logan would scream at Adam

"She doesn't have a choice. It's not her that's running. It's me, it's the gene, the mutation that is forcing her to stay safe to protect itself at any and all costs." Adam would muster back. Logan would walk away cursing under his breath, he knew what was happening to Adam too. He wasn't actually mad at him or anyone, he just didn't know what to do.

Everyone had left one by one to set up base at Cape Tiesos to await for Rogue's arrival. Tomorrow the teams out looking for her would join us and everyone would be together waiting for the inevitable.

Everyone was on high alert. Today was the day. Today was when the world was supposed to end. We were all there, ready for anything. Waiting at Cape Tiesos, waiting for our end or rogues end.

There was a moment of silence, which was odd; we hadn't had a moment of silence since we found out. All of a sudden a group of screams echoed through the grounds. Everyone rushed over to the team of telepaths Xavier had assembled to lock on to rogue. They had all collapsed, including Xavier. Logan and Ourora ran over and held unconscious Xavier up. Xavier let out a gasp as he regained consciousness and whispered.

"She's almost here" Xavier said out of breath. "It's..."

"No!" Adam intervened. "It knew that we would be waiting here. It's not going to happen here. I've lost it. But I saw a glimpse of it. A house or mansion. A sign covered with overgrowth.

"She's headed back to the old school." Ourora gasped.

"We have to get there now! It's almost time. Kurt, how many can you take with you." Logan yelled.

"It would take too long the number of people and the distance. I would not make it in time." Kurt explained.

"Then just take..." Logan began to say when Adam interrupted him. "Everyone join hands" Adam screamed. "Kurt grab my shoulder" I looked over at Adam, ushering him not to, he whispered in my mind that everything will be fine.

He closed his eyes. Logan's grabbed his hand and in an instant we were all there, at the old school. I caught a glimpse of Adam. He looked worse than ever; he was on one knee coughing.

"What's going on you said she was going to be here" Logan yelled. "Where the hell is she?"

"It's appears Rogue has tricked us. She led us away from the one place we all knew she was going to go to." Xavier claimed.

Suddenly, there was a scream in all of our heads; it was so loud we all seized up. Everyone looked around to see where it came from and that's when we realized; it wasn't here. Rogue wasn't here.

We didn't realize that we were still holding hands until the moment Adam touched my shoulder. I gasped and in a flash we were back at Cape Tiesos. Adam fell to the ground. I yelled to elixir. He ran over. He managed to restore Adam a bit but for some reason he wasn't able to heal him completely; the mutation wasn't transferring. We heard a scream coming from the cliffs.

Colossus picked up Adam and we ran over to the screams. Rogue was on the ground, she saw us. I could see she was crying. She whispered help and tears started rolling down my face. Everyone was frozen for second. Logan ran forward and picked her up. He tried to carry her back to the rest of the group, but something blocked him. A shield or force field of some sort was keeping Rogue there; stuck within the barrier. Logan put her down. He looked at her with a sad look.

"Xavier" Logan Screamed.

"Help me Logan, I don't know what's happening. You said you would never let anything bad happen to me" Rogue said sobbing. "But I can see what's going to happen; I can see everything. Logan please. Kill me." Please, she put her hand on his face. He gasped and started to cry. It was the same; the same as with Jean. "Do it. Kill me."

Xavier came up to her. "Rogue, I'm so sorry. If I had known somehow…maybe. Forgive me."

"Professor, this isn't your fault. You gave me a place I could call home; people I could call my family. You've helped me in more ways than I can thank you..." something stopped her "…Thank youuuaghhhhhhahahhh" Rogue screamed.

Adam climbed down from colossus's arms and made his way to rogue.

"I don't know if you know who I…." Rogue put a finger on Adams lips.

"Shhh…I know you, my baby" Rogue began to cry again. "I know exactly who you are precious." Rogue started to cry. She touched his face.

Adam starred to cry. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry for this. For everything"

"Hush now, this isn't your fault. I know it took a lot for you to get here. I just want you to know. I love you sweet heart, no matter what." Rogue said "it ok, honey, you can let go, you did everything you could" Rogue said tears rolling down her face as she kissed Adams forehead.

Adam started to cry loudly. His body started to glow and then all of a sudden he dissolved into a million pieces and travel through Rogue into her womb. Rogue screamed and arched her back. Xavier got knocked out of the barrier. Logan dug his claws into the ground and barley managed to stay in.

She looked up at Logan. Put a hand on his cheek and said "Logan, I love you. You know you have to do it. Please Logan kill me. Don't let me be the death of all those that I love." She grabbed his hand and put it on top of her womb. Logan sat there shaking his head from side to side. She leaned in to kiss his cheek and she whispered "I love you" as she looked up at us. Everyone was shocked; we didn't know what to do. How are you supposed to react to something like this?

Bobby ran towards Rogue, but was stopped by the shield. He began beating the shield. "Please don't go. I need you" bobby told her as his voice cracked.

Rogue whispered "I love you". She looked back at us and smiled. Somehow letting us all know that she was happy sacrificing herself to save us, to save everyone.

"Now Logan. Kill me." In a split second, it was done, Logan's claws went through rogue. He screamed. A haunting scream that no one will ever forget. Bobby was on his knees crying hysterically. I fell to the ground.

Logan was holding on to her, when she started to rise off of the ground. He tried to hold her down but a burst pushed everyone away from her. Everyone looked up. I thought that was supposed to do it. Wasn't killing her supposed to stop the end? We all watched trying to figure out what was going on. She looked normal, like she was never pregnant, like there was never a baby in there. She drifted a couple of feet off the ground and then all of a sudden a burst of light. The energy signature? Like Adam had said came back stronger. But that couldn't be it; we stopped it, we killed her, we killed our friend.

"No!" Logan screamed "This isn't fair. I had to kill you, why? Why?" Logan screamed.

An orb of light released from rogues body and rose up. Then all of a sudden it rushed back into her chest. A wave of energy knocked us all back and knocked Logan out of the beam. And then it stopped.

A pain, like no pain I have ever felt. Everyone around me screamed. I screamed. The same light came out of all of us, lifting us off of the ground and then smashing us back down. Most of the others passed out; I looked up as the lights entered the beam and then into rogue. With each light that entered her the beam pulsed. We weren't dead; we were all still here. Was Adam wrong; did we change everything?

I saw Logan crawl up to the beacon. "Anna" Logan whispered as he put his hand on the beacon. It shut down. I nearly managed to keep myself awake. My vision had blurred. I could see Rogue descending down from the beam and landing on the ground. It was here but it wasn't. There was a strange glow around her. Her eyes were white, electricity burst around her. She stepped on the ground near Logan. She raised a hand towards him; her palm facing him began to glow. Logan stayed there looking at her on his knees. I tried to speak, to tell him to get out of the way. Then in an instant it happened; a blast from her hand and Logan was ripped to shreds. He was still for a second and then fell over. I couldn't tell if she had killed him or not. I screamed; it seemed I was the only one concessions. She came up to me, gliding just above the ground and with her hand she lifted me up. The force slowly crushing me, I could feel it.

"Everyone always pitied me, the little southern girl, who could never help herself." I shook my head. "I was always the unfortunate girl. Now it's me who you should all be afraid of"

I screamed. The only thought running through my head "this is where I die". Tears ran down my face. "No" I looked up; I wasn't going without a fight. I had to do something. James (warpath) was unconscious beside me. Rogue was getting closer; I crawled over to James and tried to wake him up, but she was here. Rogue stood above me as I lay struggling on the ground. With a single gesture, I snapped up right and stood a foot above the ground across from her. Rogue came closer; as she was about to speak and that when I phased and took out James's blade. I took it when I was pretending to wake James up. I took the blade stuck it in to her chest as tears ran down my face.

Rogue screamed and pushed me back. The blade flew out of her and the wound healed instantly. She screamed and a bunch of those who were unconscious on the ground rose up; a sphere of energy pulsed from rogue and as soon as it touched the ones who rose up, they disintegrated. I screamed in horror and as it covered me I could feel my skin peel away. She stopped the sphere and lifted me closer to her and said "Do not look for me. Do not come for me. And if you find me, RUN!" her eyes changing from white to black.

Rogue smashed me on the ground and then there was nothing but pain and darkness.


End file.
